Second Chance for a family
by AmberNicole16
Summary: A one night stand with Elliot before they were assigned to special victims unit which resulted in Olivia getting pregnant. She gave her baby up for adoption and didn't tell Elliot even after he quit. Now she has her daughter and Elliot back or does she..?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter One **_

Olivia stood in the precinct in front of her desk, "Olivia, we got a nine year old girl, raped in an alley." Olivia heard the words nine year old girl and it made her stomach turn and chills run down her back. She had a secret that no one knew about her. She had a baby nine years ago, but gave her up for adoption when she was born. She got pregnant from a one night stand with the man that she as loved since that night. Elliot Stabler. They met in a bar before they were both placed in the special victims unit. He was beyond drunk and Olivia was just as drunk as he was. They went back to his apartment and they had sex without even knowing each other's names. When she woke up the next morning, she left before Elliot could wake up. Nine months later, she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, but gave her up because she knew that she couldn't take care of her baby without a father. When she gave up the baby, she tried to find Elliot(even thought she knew that it was too late) and gave up after a while when she realized that she couldn't find someone without even knowing his name. Then, when she was assigned to the unit, she found Elliot after all of this time. She decided that there was no point of telling him about the baby when she found out that he was married with kids of his own. The way that she put it, she would kept the past the past, even thought she wasn't able to keep her daughter off of her mind.

At the crime scene, Olivia opened the do to her car and made her way to the ambulance with the young girl that was crying on the gurney. "Hi, I'm Detective Benson and this is my detective Amaro. I know your scared, I need you to be brave and tell me what happened to you." The girl couldn't look at Olivia , but she looked necklace that was still on her neck that Olivia would have thought the rapist would have took. "He wanted my necklace, but I wouldn't let him. It's the only thing that my birth mother left me before she gave me up." Olivia wanted to cry thinking about the necklace that look similar to that one that she left for her daughter, but hers had her picture in it. She knew that when she didn't look at her, she wasn't ready to talk about the rape. "See, it 'I love you but this is what's best. Keep this and I'll always be with you as long as you have this necklace. I love you." Olivia froze hearing those words mad her eyes water, but when the girl finally looked up at Olivia, she began to cry, "Mom?" Olivia just looked at the little girl, finally being able to see her blue eyes that she had got from Elliot. "Oh my god." Olivia said touching the side of her face. "Why did you leave me? Didn't you love me?" She screamed once the fact that she finally met her mother synced in. "No, I love you so much more than you will ever know,, but it's just," She had to make up a story other than her just saying that she just had a one night stand with her partner when they were both drunk. "Your father and I were so immature to take care of you. We barely knew each other and we just got out of the police academy and we wouldn't been able to take care of you even if we tired." The girl's tears began to become silent when she said, "People always told me, 'Paige, let it go. They never wanted you so makes you think that they want you now?" Olivia's heart fluttered when she heard her daughter's name for the first time, but at the same time, she wanted to cry when she heard what the people who adopted her tell her such a horrible thing.

"We need to get going," The paramedic said and Amaro got out of the ambulance knowing that he needed to give her some time with the girl and as soon as he was out. They drove off. "Paige, I want you to know that I haven't been there for you these few years, but I'm going to make sure that you're safe now. I love you more than anything in this world." Paige began to cry as she reached for Olivia's hand, but then she suddenly passed out. "What's going on!" Olivia screamed as she watched her daughter pass out of the gurney. "She's lost a lot of blood due to the vaginal injures." He replied. Olivia began to cry seeing her long lost daughter she just got back, on the way of losing her again.

At the hospital, Paige was unconscious, but needed O negative blood that the hospital said that needed to be donated as soon as possible. She had AB positive blood, but she knew one person who had O negative blood so she knew that she was going to go find him so that he could save _their daughter. So she took her cell phone out of her pocket and called Don Cragen. "Olivia? What where the hell are you? You should have been here an hour ago!"_

"_Captain, I know that I should have been there, but I need ot know where Elliot is and I need to know NOW." There as a pause of silence and then he said. "he's donw in Queens at a beach house, 241 Palmer Drive. I can tell that you really need to talk to him about something serious. What's going, Liv?" Olivia looked though the window into Paige's room and then replied, "Our daughter. " With thouse words, she hung up the phone looking at Paige for another moment and then began to make her way to find her father. _

_She turned into the driveway of the house that matched the address when she saw a red truck that she had never seen before. She took her keys out of the ignition and sat there as she took a deep breath thinking about what she was going to say. She knew that she had to face him either way. So, she got out of the car , walked to the door and knocked. Her heart pounded as she waited for Elliot to open the door and when the door opened her heart dropped to her stomach. Then standing in front of her. "Liv? What are you doing here?"_

"_Good to see you, too, El." Olivia said as she walked into his house. It looked gloomy, almost like it was abandoned. "Look I came here for one reason and after this, I promise that I won't ever come back here again." He lead her to the living room where it felt a little more homey. "Look, there is no easy way of telling you this, so I'm just going to come out and say it." Elliot looked at Olivia who sat next to her on the couch. "We had a one night stand years ago. I don't if you even remember it, but I do." Elliot looked at her and nodded, signaling that he knew what happened that night. "Well, you go me pregnant. Al the time, I didn't even know your name. So, when I had the baby, I knew I couldn't raise her on my own, so I gave her up for adoption. When I was assigned to the unit, I just couldn't tell you, but I always meant to but I thought the past is better left in the past."_

"_Wait, are you saying that I have a daughter with you and after all fo these years of working with me, you didn't tell me?" She just looked at him hurt that she didn't tell him and now that she know that if she did, things for Paige might have turned out differently. "Okay, so if you gave her up for adoption, why are you telling me now?" Olivia knew that this was going to be harder to tell him than telling him that she even existed knowing that he would personally hunt the man that raped her down and kill him. "She was raped last night." Elliot's face began to turn red with anger, but also sadness that he couldn't have been there to protect her. "What? RAPED?" Olivia nodded as she began to cry and immediately wrapped his arms around her. "Liv, I," HE couldn't finish his sentence because Liv interrupted, "Please, all I need is some blood. Paige needs O negative and you are the only one that I know who has it. I promise you that I will never bother you again, but please just save our daughter" Olivia cried waiting for Elliot to agree, but instead, he cupped her face and then kissed her. All of a sudden, the anger that she had towards him disappeared with the moment that his lips touched her. Olivia pulled away and then asked, "Why did you do that?"_

"_Because I love you since that night. When I was at work, I would look at you and my head would have fill with thoughts of you." Olivia smiled at him as she then kissed him again and said between breaths, "I love you, too." She pulled away from a kiss that began to become very passionate kiss when her cell phone rang. "Benson," She soon jumped off of the couch and said, "okay, I'll be right there." _

_Elliot got off the couch, too ad walked towards her as she asked, "What's going on?" Olivia grabbed her purse and jacket making her way to the door. "Paige is away and she is asking for me." Elliot looked at how worried that she was and said, "I'm coming with you so that I can save her." Olivia froze for a moment, but then walked to the car just wanting to get to her daughter and Elliot got into the passenger's side with her. _

_Olivia opened the door to Paige's room to find her crying on the bed. "Paige? Are you okay?" _

"_No! He was here. He came by to see me." Olivia gave her a confused looked as he patted her brown hair down and when Paid told her who the man was, her heart stopped. "The man who raped me."_


	2. Chapter 2

(A/N: I don't own the show sadly L I hope that you are enjoy this story so far so PLZ comment so that I can see what changes that I need to make in my writing. THANKS! love Amber Nicole

PS: I know that I make some spelling mistakes, so bare with me)

_**Chapter two**_

_**Paige began to cry and then said "Don't let him hurt me, mommy. Please." Olivia's heart fluttered hearing her daughter that's she regretted giving up for a adoption nine years ago call her 'mommy'. Olivia quickly wrapped her arms around her. "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you ever again, baby. I promise you that. I'm going to be here for you now and I'm not going to ever let you go." Paige held on to the one of the only family that she has, but she began to get curious about Elliot standing in the back ground. "Who are you?" Paige asked as she noticed that they had the same color eyes. "Paige, this is your father, Elliot Stabler." Olivia said. Paige examined him and then said , "I look a lot like you."**_

"_**Yeah, you do." Elliot replied with a grin on his face, proud that she does look like him. Paige smiled and looked at Olivia. "I'm sorry that I call you mommy. I just felt like I needed,"**_

"_**No you don't have to be sorry. It's true. I am your mommy and I promise that from how on, I will always be. I have a friend, Alex who is a lawyer pull up custody papers so that when we leave tomorrow, you can live with me." Paige's face lit up more than she ever thought possible. "So, I can call you mommy forever?" Paige smiled at Olivia but when she looked at Elliot, her whole face went blank. "So, if you're my dad, can I call you daddy or do you want me to call you Elliot?" Elliot took a quick look at Olivia who just looked away ashamed that she kept a secret like this. "Paige, I," Elliot was interrupted by a doctor walking in with a rape kit. Seeing that made Olivia cry all the tears that she was trying to keep in when she now felt how the parents of the children that had got rape kits. "Why are you crying, mommy?" Olivia asked looked at Paige and asked as Olivia just took her daughter in her arms. "We have to do something that is called a rape kit that means that the doctor is going to look at your private areas." Paige began to tense up, scared to do what her mother said that she was going to have to do. The nurse said as she pulled a chair up on the bottom of page. Elliot's eyes began to water, feeling like he could kill the man that raped his daughter with his bare hands. **_

_**When Elliot was out of the room, Paige laid down and when the doctor asked her to place her legs up. She hesitated at first but when Olivia took her hand, she did as the doctor said. Paige began to cry feeling scared about what the woman was doing, but she remained as still as she possibly could. "We are almost done sweetheart." The doctor reassured as she began to finish doing the rape kit. Paige took her mom's hand and squeezed it. "We are done. You're a brave girl." The doctor said getting up and Olivia walked over to the nurse. "Detective, your daughter has been raped." Olivia gasped trying to catch her breath as she felt like she was going to break down. "As far as I see, she's been sexually abused for quite sometime." That was the breaking point for Olivia when she heard that she hasn't EVER been loved by two parents and raped for a long time. "Okay thank you." Olivia said wiping her tears and walked to Paige trying not to show her tears, but seeing her daughter, she couldn't. "Oh baby, I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Olivia said hugging her and Paige began to cry when Olivia held her in her arms. That's when Elliot was allowed to walk back in and when he saw them crying, he knew that she had been raped. "Olivia? Paige?" He asked and immediately, not thinking, Paige held her arms out for Elliot calling him, "Daddy." As soon as Elliot heard her call him that name, she ran over to her and hugged her trying to comfort her. "Oh baby. I promise that I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." Olivia saw her daughter wrapped in the arms of the man that she loves.**_

_**The next morning, Paige was released from the hospital into Olivia's temporary custody until the DNA test that they took comes back saying that Paige was their daughter. First, Olivia was going to take Paige shopping because she didn't have any cloths. **_

_**Olivia and Elliot took Paige to store that sold children's cloths. "Here honey, why don't you try this on." Olivia said handing her a pair of jeans and a purple spaghetti strap shirt. "I think that this will look great on you." Olivia commented. Pretty wasn't a word that Paige was used to hearing, but nevertheless, she did with her mother said. **_

_**When she came out, Olivia saw how adorable that her daughter looked and how much that she looked like both Elliot and her. "Wow Paige, you look absolutely beautiful." Paige smiled but when Olivia touched the back of her neck, Paige yelped in pain. It caught both their attention. Olivia moved her long brown hair and saw a number that look like it has been newly tattooed number 23. "Oh my god, Paige what is this?" Olivia asked looking into Paige's blue eyes. Elliot couldn't believe that someone did this to a poor little girl. Especially, HIS little girl. "Who did this to you, baby?" Elliot asked wanting to know what who was this son of a bitch who did this to his daughter. Even thought that they have just met Paige, they both loved her so much already and they felt so protective. **_

_**Paige shook her head as she began to cry, "No, please. He'll kill me." Paige cried and out of worryness, both parents took their child into their arms, making sure that they didn't touch the tattoo that should have never been there. **_

_**Olivia quickly paid for the cloths and took Paige to her apartment with Elliot, too. "Okay honey. Why don't you go ahead and take a shower and I'll make up your bed so that you can go to sleep." Paige didn't answer but just followed Olivia to the shower. **_

_**Olivia closed the door to the bathroom and as soon as it was closed, she began to cry, "What did I do to my baby?" Elliot took her in her in his arms and walked her to the couch with her still crying. "Liv, baby, you didn't know what was going to happen to her. If you did, you would have never put her up for adoption." Olivia gathered herself enough to say, "I haven't known our daughter more than twenty four hours, but I already feel like I haven't never loved someone as much as I love her and now that I've seen that she's suffered so her whole life, all I want to do is hold her and never let her go so that I know that she's safe." Elliot just smiled hearing that and knew that exact same feeling with his other five kids. "Liv, that's called being a parent." Olivia just ran her hands through her hair. "I want to find this evil son of a bitch that hurt my daughter and I want him to rot in prison." Elliot couldn't agree more. **_

_**After Paige had got out of the shower, she put Paige in her bed. "Are you ready to go to bed, baby?" **_

"_**I'm okay mommy." Olivia nodded and kissed her olive colored cheeks. As she began to move towards the door, Paige said, "Wait!" Olivia quickly turned around to see what her daughter needed. "Mommy, can you stay with me until I fall asleep?" Olivia didn't hesitate as she want to lay down next to her. "I'm sorry momma."**_

"_**For what baby?" Paige waited a few seconds before responding with something that she didn't expect to come out of a nine year old's mouth. "Because I am a dirty whore." Olivia gasped not really knowing what to say to that, but said the first thing that came to her head, "Paige! Don't ever say call yourself that again. Okay?" Paige nodded when she heard the angry tone in her mother's voice. "and why would you say that about yourself?"**_

"_**Jay said that girls who cry are dirty..." She didn't' want to say the last word because Olivia told her not to. "No baby. It's okay to cry. You're safe now. I promise." Olivia said as she held Paige closer, not wanting to ask her who Jay was because she knew that she was way to fragile to ask that right now. **_

_**She was finally asleep and she exited the room and into the living room. Elliot was sitting on the couch watching the New York Yankee's play the Houston Astros. "El?" Olivia said with her voice breaking and once she heard that, he quickly rushed to her. "Liv? Baby? What's wrong?" Olivia held Elliot and cried hearing what her daughter had to say. "Paige, she has been though so much more than we both thought." El just looked at her daughter's room door, wishing that the child in there was never abused one day in her life. He wished that Olivia would have told her about Paige so that he could have made sure that she was safe. Elliot raised Olivia's head then kissed her, but what was only supposed to be a comforting kiss turned into a passionate one and before they knew it, they were Olivia's bedroom making love. After they had finished, Olivia's head laid on her chest. "I love you, El." **_

"_**I love you, too Liv. I love you for having my daughter and even though it might have took nine years, thank you for bringing her back into my life." Olivia smiled and then kissed each other one more time before they both began to drift off to sleep. **_

_**I hoped that you guys are liking it so far. I know that it is still kind of slow, but this story is based on E/O, their daughter, Paige, NOT KATHY(E/O fans will love this then), and the Stabler kids that I have made much younger to make the story better. PLZ COMMENT**_


	3. AN

I see that some ppl didn't like the story and commented their opinion…hey all I can say is thanks for being honest…I'm gonna be honest, this is a story that I just pulled out my ass. So, when I actually reread it, I didn't like it either HAHA, well neg. crizism is the best kind for a writer. I'm gonna delete this story and if I have the time, I might actually sitdown and write the story TRUTHFULLY. The underlining of the second chapter I don't know what happened. SO, thanks for having the balls to be honest cuz I know some ppl who would have just not commented. Thanks


	4. Chapter 3

I hope this chapter is a little better for the some of you that didn't quite like the others. : ) FYI: Kathy in my story isn't the best mother in the worlds, so you'll find out what happens to the kids who I've made much younger to make the story better. (Maureen-11, Kathleen-9, Elizabeth and Dickie-5, Eli-1 ½) I hope that you enjoy PS: forgive my spelling and grammar mistakes if I make any cuz..hey, no one is perfect. THANKS - loves…..Amber Nicole

CHAPTER THREE

Olivia woke up to the smell of pancakes, bacon, and eggs. She climbed out of the bed in her SVU shirt along with NYPD shorts and made her way to the kitchen where she found Elliot and Paige cooking the breakfast that she had smelled. Once Paige saw her mother, she smiled and ran over to her. "Mommy!" Paige wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist as Olivia returned the favor. Now that she realized that there was a tattoo that she knew that she was going to get her to open when she was ready. Still, she also knew that the tattoo would be only be a reminder of the horrible past that she endure, which broke Olivia's heart.

"Do you want eggs? I helped daddy make them." She informed as she pulled her to the kitchen by her arm, making Elliot laugh. "Hey baby." Elliot said leaning closer hoping to get a kiss from her, but Paige pulled her past him before they could. "Paige, how do you feel about going to work with us?" Elliot asked cleaning up the last of their mess. Paige just looked at both of her parent not with a smile, but with an expression that made them know that she was really uncomfortable about going. They didn't know that Paige was taught to fear the police and not to trust them because if you did trust them, they would take you to a man who collect kids only to hurt them…..down there.

Olivia kneeled down to Paige's level and whispered, Baby, you don't ever have to be cared of police officers. They are here to help you." Paige looked at her and just nodded, still completely scared of the cops, no matter what her parents would say.

They walked closer to the squad room hand in hand. "Are you ready?" Olivia asked Elliot as they reached the front door. "I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Elliot replied as he looked at Olivia who was giving him a warm and comforting smile. She pushed the door open to find Fin, John, Danny, and Amanda working together to find a missing girl when they all just froze seeing Elliot in that room once again. "Stabler? Flinn and John said at the same time walking to him and both gave him a "manly" hug. "How the hell 'ya been, man?" Flinn asked with a huge smile on his face, happy to have one of his best friends back. "I'm good. I needed time to cool after Jenna, but I'm ready to come back." Elliot replied, shocking everyone, because no one knew that Elliot had talked to Cragen about coming back. "Yeah, Detective Elliot Stabler is back." Olivia let go of Paige's hand to give Elliot a hug along with everyone else.

Paige stood there for a second smiling at her dad, but at the same time, was still a little scared to see all the cops around her. All of a sudden, she saw a familiar man walking towards the door coming from the hallway that she couldn't be more happier to see. So, while everyone was paying attention to Elliot, Paige ran down to meet the man who looked just as happy to see her. "Blake!" She cried as she jumped into his arms and held him tightly as she cried feeling so safe in the arms of the man that has been there to protect her as much as he could. "P! I thought that someone took you. I was about to tell the police that you were gone, but now you're back. I'm just happy that you're okay." He said as he pulled her away so that he couldn't look at her face to see if she had any bruises. "I'm okay. I found my real mommy and daddy." Blake's eyes opened wide not expecting her to actually find her parents, but it confused him at the same time because if she did find them, what was she doing in a police station. "That's great, sweetheart, but what are you doing here?" Paige told him everything about Elliot and Olivia being police officers and how she was living in a nice house with Olivia.

Elliot was talking to Finn and John when she noticed Paige was gone. "Paige?" Was the first word out of her mouth when she saw that she was gone. She quickly began to panic and asked Elliot through her tears. "Oh god Elliot. Where is she?" She cried gripping onto his arm hard enough where he felt her nails dig into his skin. "It's okay, Liv. We'll find her." He said running to the other side of the squad room where the cribs were, but then they both saw Paige in Blake's arms, who looked like he was walking away with her. "Paige!" Olivia called making Paige look directly at her parents running towards her at full speed. .

Olivia quickly grabbed her out of Blake's arms and help her close as where Elliot was pushing him into the wall, hard. "she's only nine years old you sick son of a bitch!" Elliot yelled as his right hand hit the left side of his face, knocking him down to the floor. "No daddy!" Paige yelled as she squirmed out of Olivia's arms. Elliot stood back, completely baffled at the fact that his daughter was defending a man that he thought was a pervert.

She quickly helped him off of the floor as he wiped the blood from the corner of his mouth. "I'm okay, P. I'm going to guess that this is your mom and dad?" He said looking at both Elliot and Olivia. Once he was on his feet, Paige held him tight, scared that Elliot was going to hit him. "I'm her father and I want to know why you were walking off with my daughter." Elliot leaning towards him as if he was going to hit him. "No! Stop! He didn't try to take me. I just hugged him. He's my friend." Paige said standing between these two tall men trying to protect Blake. "I'm Blake Thompson. I've 'bought' her to try to save her form the abuse for a few hours." Olivia felt tears in her eyes horrified at the pain that she put Paige through by just giving her up for adoption. "I'm so sorry for everything that you've been though, baby. If I would have know that this would have happened to you, I would have kept you with me." Paige just looked at how sad her mother looked making her feel, so she took her mother's hand in hers, giving her a smile hoping that it would make her feel better.

Later that day, they were all still at the precinct looking over the information that Blake had gave to them about the people that had Paige. Paige had fall asleep in Olivia's lap as she was coloring on the paper that Elliot gave her earlier. Now that she was finally asleep, they could get more into detail of what the man, Jay, did to the kids. Elliot offered to take her to the cribs, but she didn't want her to leave her sight and she knew that Paige would be safe in her arms. "So, this is the information that we have so far. Jay is a man that buys kids from druggies and forces them into prostitution as early as five?"

"Yeah. He also has an adoption agency that gives him kids in exchange for a LARGE sum of money. They give the babies to women who have to take care of them until they are five where the send them out into the 'work place'." It disgusted them of how these men could do this to poor innocent children who didn't deserve any of this. "So how did they get a hold of Paige?" Olivia asked, her voice obviously shaking from the tears that were about to pour over her eye lids. "Well, from what I was told by an inside source, Paige was one of the babies that they had bought from the adoption agency that I don't know the name of." Olivia wanted to die knowing that she had put her into this horrible mess the day that she was born. "Look, I can't take anymore. I'm going home and I'm taking my daughter." Olivia got up from the chair, gathering all of her stuff, while she held onto Paige and Elliot knew that he needed to go with her. "Look Blake. I want to thank you for everything that you've done. If you don't mind telling everything else to the other detectives while I take my family home." Olivia overheard him call her and Paige his 'family', making her love him that much more. Blake agreed as they shook hands and the three of them leaving the room.

When they got to the house, they put Paige to bed and after, they just sat on the couch taking. "I hate my self so much it's unbelievable." Olivia mumbled making Elliot take shake his head. "You didn't know that any of this stuff would happen." Olivia knew that what he said was true, but she still felt some guilt over Paige's past.

All of a sudden, there was a knock on their door. "I'll get it." Elliot said seeing how much that Olivia was drained from the information about her daughter that she had to process, so she thought that she was in no shape to get up to answer the door. When he opened the door, he found his five kids standing in the door way, all of them crying. "Kids, what are you doing here?" He asked inviting them in causing Olivia to snap back to reality. "Kathy left." Maureen said though her teeth feeling like she didn't deserve the name, mom. "What do you mean she left?"

"I mean, she told us to come to Olivia's because she says that because we call Olivia mom sometimes that we love her more than we do her. Which is true, but she just told us that she didn't want us anymore and that she was leaving New York!" Kathleen said as she threw her self at her father with Eli still holding her hand. Olivia quickly rushed to the kids only to have Eli look at her and cheer, "Mommy!" She knew that Eli called her that often, but now this might be a permanent name from what the kids told her. Eli ran into her arms and the other four kids ran to her giving her a hug making her look at Elliot knowing that Kathy was really gone this time. All she knew is that these kids have been like her kids since Elliot became her partner and the face that they've called her mom everyone in a while makes her feel like the kids feel the same way. She just wanted to make sure that she would be there for them as long as they needed, but she was worried about how everything was going to be now that she has to also find the people that hurt Piage. She also hoped that kids would be okay with the fact that Paige is there and that Paige is okay with them/

Elliot watched Olvia's face and knew that this adjustment might be harder for her, but was hoping that she would be okay with helping him raising the kids with him.

A/N: I hope this is a better chapter from some of you. I put more effort towards this one than the rest. So what do you think of the Kathy drama? Did I do good? I think that I did really well so feel free to comment and give me your opinions. I hope to have Chapter four up soon, but the end of Junior is kicking my ass :P I can't wait till I'm a senior! GO CLASS OF 2013!


	5. Chapter 4

Sorry that it took so long to update… English III, chemistry, and Spanish finals are killers! Here is the next chapter : ) Hope you all like it

CHAPTER FOUR

Olivia let the two oldest girls sleep in her bed, but Elizabeth wanted to stay with her and Elliot in the living room. Dickie had took the couch while Eli laid in between them, but closer to Elliot and Elizabeth did the same, but closer to Olivia on the pallet (a bunch of blankets forming a bed). "If this is to much for you to be handling six kids in the house, then I can take the kids to my apartment." Elliot whispered looking over at his girlfriend. "No, it's okay, El. I love having the kids and you here." Olivia responded with a smile on her face, but then Elliot looked at her with a huge smile on her face. "I love being here." He said as he reached over to grab her hand, which was a complicated process due to the two children between them. Once he finally did have her hand in his, he whispered something that she wasn't expecting. He said, "I love you, Liv. So much." Her heart felt like it stopped feeling like she couldn't breath, but it was a good feeling. "What did you say?" She asked wanting to hear him say it again. "I said that I love you, Liv." She chuckled a little bit before she whispered back, "I love you, too, El. I love you more than I thought that I could love a man. Now that we have Paige and all the other kids, I see that we are now a family together. I know that Kathy is their mother, but I want to be there for them, too. They all call me mom and you know what, I really love to hear that since they first called me that. You know that I love those kids like they're mine. Now that I have you and the kids, I fee I have everything that I could ever have." Elliot looked at the woman that he admitted that he loved to her face.

It was Seven-thirty in the morning when Eli woke Olivia up from her sleep by crying. When she saw him, he was looking down at her with his hands in his mouth. With how loud that he was crying, she wondered how no one else was waking up. "Shh," She said as she sat up and he walked into her arms, still crying as hard as he was while she was asleep. "What's wrong, honey?" She asked, rubbing circles in his back hoping that it would calm him down. "Mama." He cried as he laid his head down on her shoulder and she continued to rub circles in his back. "It's okay. Mama's here." She said feeling so happy that she could call her self that to him, but at the same time, she felt guilty feeling like she took the kids from Kathy. Except, once she truly thought about that guilt, she told her self, "I shouldn't feel bad. She left them all alone and now they need a real mother in their lives. I'm going to be the mother that they should have had in the first place." All of a sudden, there was a scream coming from Paige's room that was loud enough to wake everyone in the apartment. With Eli still in her arms, she ran to her daughter's room, faster that she has ever ran before.

When she opened the door, she found Paige crying her eyes out with her face buried in her knees. "Paige? Baby, what happened?"

"I had a nightmare. Jay killed you and daddy. He made me do more bad thing to men." Olivia rushed to the bed putting Eli down next to her, and then wrapped her arms around the trembling child. "Your dad and I are just fine. See." She said pointing to Elliot who stood in the doorway with all of his other kids. Paige automatically saw them, causing her to ask, "Who are these people and why are they looking at me?" Olivia couldn't help but laugh and neither could Elliot, but the kids remained silent, confused of why the girl was calling their father, daddy. "Paige, these are my other kids." Elliot said, giving his kids a light shove to go meet their sister. "You and mommy have more kids?" Paige asked in shock. Olivia looked at Elliot for a minute to figure out what she was going to tell her daughter about the other kids and Kathy. So, when Elliot saw that she was still confused about what to say, he stepped in to explain it himself. "Well, daddy was married before I was with your mom. So, when I was married, I had them with their mother, Kathy, but Kathy left them with me and you mom. Now, your mommy is theirs, too." Paige still confused was to excited to have siblings to care about really understanding the situation with Kathy. "I have brothers and sister!" She said jumping up and cheered. Olivia and Elliot weren't expecting her to react like that, but was happy that she was happy about the other kids. "Daddy? I'm confused why is she calling mom, her mom, too?"

Elliot released a big sigh feeling like he was going to have explain the same situation all over again, but this time, from the reverse angle. "Kids, when I was married to your mom,"

"Kathy!" Dickie yelled from the other side of the room, not even wanting to call that woman his mother. "Okay, when I was married to Kathy, we had a time where we were separated for a little before I worked with Olivia. Well, we began to date for a while," Elliot said making Olivia's head jerk up from looking at Eli who was playing with Paige when he heard him lie. Still, she knew that he couldn't tell them that he had a one night stand with each other, so that sounded like a reasonable explanation. "Then, I decided to go back to Kathy and leave Olivia. What I didn't know was that when I went to Kathy, Olivia had Paige and gave her up for adoption. Now, we have her back and we are going to make sure that she feels like she belongs with us." The kids just looked at one another, not really sure how to react, but when they saw Paige's eyes look at them, they all put a smile on their face.

Maureen stepped forward first and said, "I'm Maureen, you're oldest sister." Paige looked at her with a smile and all of a sudden, Lizzie and Dickie walked to her. "I'm Elizabeth, but I go by Lizzie and this is my twin brother, Dickie." She smiled at them with Olivia looking at all of the kids, happy tot introduce themselves to their new sister. "I'm Kathleen." She said looking at her with a straight face. "You look a lot like daddy." She said making Paige get up from them bed and run into her father's arms. "I know." She said as she held him tight with Elliot doing the same. "And the little baby that you were playing with is Eli." Olivia said as she scooped the toddler into her arms, covering him with kisses making him laugh. "I'm Paige." She announced still in her father's arms with her legs wrapped around him, not wanting him to put her down. "and I'm Dad." Elliot said making them everyone laugh. "What about me?" Olivia asked everyone, wanting to hear all of the kids call her the name that she's been wanting to be called permanently since she gave Paige up for adoption.

Paige wiggled out of her father's arms and ran to her mother with all of the other kids doing the same. "Mommy!" All of the kids screamed as they jumped on her making her fall to the bed, with all of the kids laying on top of her. "You got that right." She said as she was pressed against the bed with all of HER children lying on top of her. "Okay guys. Let your mom breath for a second. Why don't you all go get ready so that we can go to the park. We both have the day off and I'll call the school and tell that that you all wont be going." The kids jumped off of Olivia and ran to the room where they had put their bags so that they could all get dressed, leaving Paige, Elliot, Olivia, and Eli alone in the room. "Why Mr. Stabler, you sure know your kids."

"Oh no, baby. They're our kids now." Olivia smiled at her boyfriend who walked over to her and give her a kiss that Olivia had parted her lips, deepening the kiss, but had forgot about the kids. "Stop it daddy. Don't hurt mommy." Paige said as began to hit Elliot until he moved away from Olivia and when he did, Paige threw herself around Olivia. Seeing that caused Olivia and Elliot to worry about what happened. "Baby, daddy wasn't hurting me. We were just kissing." She assured the brown headed little girl that held on to her tightly. "No. the men that hurt me did that to me." Hearing that made Elliot's fist ball up as he thought of what he would do to the people that hurt his daughter. "Oh my god. No baby. The people that did that to you shouldn't have done that to you. Kissing is a something that GROWN UPS in love do. Grown ups aren't supposed to do that to kids." Paige finally loosened her grip, but not by much. "Its only something that grown ups are supposed to do?" She asked with tears making her cheeks shine. "Yes baby." Olivia responded as she wiped the tears from her daughter's face. "I'm sorry that you thought that I was hurting your mom. I would never hurt her, you, or your brothers and sisters." Hearing Elliot say that made her feel more safe knowing that the man that she called, daddy, was a nice man who wouldn't hurt her. "Why don't you go talk to your brother's and sisters while I talk to your mom." Elliot said as she sat down next to Olivia. Paige agreed running to the room where her siblings were.

They just sat on the bed, quiet, not really sure what to say, but what they did know was that they want to kill the people the people that hurt their baby. Olivia looked at Elliot who was looking at the floor, his fists still balled up and when she looked at his face, she saw that he was ready to kill. She knew that if he did, she would lose the only father that she had. So, hoping that it would calm him, she put her hand on his and looked at him. "El, if you kill him, she'll lose you."

"I know, Liv, but they raped my daughter!" She yelled, but not loud enough for the kids in the other room to hear. "I know El, but we have to be strong for her. We need to teach her that we are her family and that she'll never be hurt like that ever again." He looked up at her, his fist starting to open and once it was open enough, Olivia put her hand in his. He smiled at her as he closed his hand around hers. "I love you so much and I love our kids. Now we have to be strong for them. Paige is going to have to go to therapy, but I think with our help, we'll get through this. We just have to try." Olivia said giving his hand a gentle squeeze as he returned the favor. "Now, let's our kids be kids today and tomorrow, we can go back to looking for the son of a bitch who hurt our daughter." Olivia said as she took Eli in her arms and stood up.

It took a few seconds for Elliot to get off of the bed, too, but when he did, he kissed her again. Since Paige wasn't in there, their kiss was a lot longer, but Olivia had to pull away so that they wouldn't have sex with their son in there with them and their kids in the other room. "We'll finish this tonight." Olivia said giving him a grin as she walked out of the room with Elliot looking at her walk away. He just laughed loving that woman so much. He walked into the hallway and asked, "Who's ready to go to the park?" All of the children cheered. Elliot smiled, but when his smile faded soon when the thought of his daughter being abused popped into his head again. He knew that he had to find this man, Jay, so that his daughter would have justice for the abuse she's had to go through.

A/N: How do you like it so far? I hope to have more ideas bc I'm not really sure where I want to take it so far…maybe you guys can help me.. Comment and tell me your thoughts about how this story should go from here…I know that this isn't a writers typical move, but I like to make some people happy when it comes to my stories… So COMMENT : )


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: I know that its been a while since I've updated last, but I hope that you like it R&R : )

Chapter Five

Olivia laid on Elliot after they had made love and they both continued to control their breathing. "Oh my god! That was amazing." Olivia said as she felt her breathing starting to return to normal feeling Elliot plant a kiss on the top of her head. "I know." Elliot said laying his head back in the pillow, still trying to wrap his head around the fact that he just made love and was now in an official relationship with the woman that he has loved since the day that they were made partners.

All of a sudden, they were interrupted with the sound of Paige screaming from the living room where all the kids had fell asleep in watching a movie. It only took them a few seconds to put on enough cloths that they could go in front of their children without them completely knowing what they had just finished doing.

"Honey? What's wrong?" Olivia asked as she ran closer to her crying daughter that was being comforted by her other daughters. As soon as Paige saw her parents, she made sure that they realized that they knew that she needed their comfort. She was wrapped in her mother's arms in a matter of seconds of them walking in. "Shh," Olivia repeated as she rocked her back and forth hoping that she would tell her what she was crying about.

"Honey, what's wrong? Why were you crying?" Elliot asked as he sat on the bed next to the two girls, rubbing Paige's back along with Olivia. Still, all Paige did was cry louder when he said that, but she didn't just cry louder, she sounded like she was screaming. The louder she got, the more that it scared all of them. They didn't understand when they tried to even say a word, she got louder. After a while, it began to make Elizabeth, and Eli cry as well. Elizabeth buried her face into Olivia's leg soaking them with tears. Olivia quickly looked at Elliot where the boys were sleeping.

When he got into the room, he found Dickie sleeping, hard, on the couch while Eli was screaming on the floor. When the one year old saw his father, he quickly raised his arms out to his father who quickly rushed to him. "It's okay, buddy. Daddy's here." He says as he picked the little blonde baby into his arms. Once Eli was in his arms, he made his way to the back room where the loud cries that filled it a few moments ago, were now only filled with soft whimpers.

Once Elliot was closer to her, Olivia made her way towards him with Paige still crying. "I think that it's time to go for a ride in the car." She said as she made her way towards the front of the apartment as Elliot told her other children to try to lock all of the doors, don't answer the phone or the door while they were going to be gone. They agreed and Elliot followed his girlfriend outside.

When they were finally in Elliot's car, Paige was buckled in and Eli was placed into his car seat. Olivia looked back at her two children almost every minute as the soft music played in the background. After about ten minutes of driving around, the two kids were finally back asleep, but still, Olivia being the worry wart that she is, would still look at them to make sure that they were okay. Elliot had finally realized that she was doing that and took her hard, which caught her attention. "Baby, you don't have to look at them the whole time. They are fine."

"I know that they are fine, but I just," She paused not really sure what she could say to Elliot to explain why she wanted to make sure they were safe even when they were in their own care. "Paige has been hurt so much and the fact that she is still having these dreams about what she's been though. I want to take all of her pain away so that she wouldn't have to even thing about her past." Elliot knew that it was wrong to chuckle because Olivia being in the state that she was in right now would only piss her off that much more, but he couldn't help it.

"What are you laughing at?" Olivia asked curious about how that he could laugh at the subject of their daughter's traumatic past. "It's just that is how you'll feel even at the smallest thing, Liv. You are a parent and that is what parents do twenty four seven. They worry about their kids." Olivia felt tear run down her face which is something that she isn't use to doing, but ever since Paige has come back into her life, she's been doing more lately. "I just want our kids to be safe, El." She whispered leaning back into the seat. Elliot quickly gave Olivia a quick glance before he turned back to the road. He gently placed his hand over hers before he made his way back to the apartment.

When they got there, they found the other kids fast asleep in the room, so it was pretty easy to put the kids to bed. Once they were finally all situated, they went to bed in the living room themselves but that night, Olivia could hardly sleep fearing that something bad was going to happen to her children. She had a feeling that something bad was going to happen, but she just didn't know why. Once she finally started to drift off to sleep, the thoughts of her worries began to drift into her dreams causing her to have nightmares that consisted of the kids being hurt in some kind of way.

_When she woke up, she woke up to the alarm clock going off to wake her up for work. When Elliot looked at her, she was in cold sweat and breathing heavily. "Baby? What's wrong?" He asked running his hand though her hair in concern. She just shook her head trying to shake off her nightmares so that she wouldn't get Elliot worried about her either. "Its nothing. Just a nightmare."_

"_Do you want to talk about it?'_

"_No. Let's just get the kids to school and get to work." Olivia said getting off the bed and making her way towards the bathroom. Once she was done going to the bathroom, she went to wake up the kids so that they could get ready for school. _

_She went to wake up Maureen first. When she got into the room, she went to her bed where she found her sleeping on her stomach and her arms wrapped around the pillow. For a second, she forgot all of her worries when she saw the blonde hair covering her face while she slept so peacefully and it killed her to know that she was going to have to wake her up. Still, she had to do what she had to do. So, she sat on the empty space next to her and lightly began to shake her while saying, "Maureen. Baby, it's time to wake up." She began to groan as she lifted her head up from the pillow. "Mom, give me five more minutes." Maureen said that she threw her head back into the pillow, but Olivia didn't let up. _

_So, she decided to go to extreme measure to get a cup full of water that she was planning to slash a little it on her face, but when she said, "I guess that I'm going to have to splash some water in your face or pour this whole cup on you." Maureen jumped out of bed like she was on fire. "I'm up." She announced clearly so that her mother could hear it loud enough to get the cup of water away from her. _

_She looked at Kathleen who eyes were wide open, afraid that the same thing would happen to her and once her mother's eyes met her, she jumped out just as fast out of her bed as her sister had just done. "That's what I thought." She said under her breath as she grinned at her fantastic skills to get her kids out of their beds. "Paige isn't going to go to school today. She's going tomorrow." She informed her eldest daughters who were making their way to the one bathroom that they were soon going to be fighting for. "OK" They both said right as they started to argue about who was going to have the bathroom first. _

_Olivia, shaking her head seeing her daughters war over it, walked to the kitchen to find Dickie watching cartoons in the living room. "What are you doing up already?" She asked completely confused about why the five year old was awake this early in the morning by himself. "Paige hit my head when she was sleeping." He explained to Olivia as he touched the spot where he was hit by his sister. _

_Hearing that, Olivia quickly rushed to see her son's head to see if there was a bump but when she didn't feel anything, she leaned down and kissed it, knowing that it would make him feel better. _

_After all of the kids that were going to school were ready to go to school, Olivia announced, "We need t go!" As soon as her sentence was finished, all four of the kids that were going to school were lined up at the door ready to go. _

"_I'll be back, baby." Olivia said as she walked to Elliot who was making Paige and Eli their breakfast and placed a kiss on his lips, but before she could turn around, his grip on her got tighter as he whimpered in her ear. "You were amazing." It sent shivers down spine and she kissed him again before replying, "You were even better." It took her a second to remember that the kids were right in front of them watching, making her clear her throat and rush to them. _

_Maureen looked at her with a disgusted face. "That was disgusting! You are to old to be kissing." Olivia giggled, shaking her head thinking of when her daughter is going to say that to her about her husband. "Just wait, baby. You'll see that you're never to old kiss the man that you love." She didn't pay any attention to what she said, all she did was make gagging sounds the whole time. _

_Olivia opened the door letting all of her kids out of the house leaving Elliot to tend to the youngest kids, but it was Paige that he was worried about more than anything and he knew that if he brought her to the precinct where she would be around people that she trusted, it would make her feel better. So, once they were done eating breakfast, they would make their way to the precinct._

"_I love you, mom." All the kids repeated as they all made their way out of the car and into the school. "I love you, too. Have a good day kids!" She yelled to them as Maureen closed the door to once Elizabeth, the last of them, was out of the car. "Tell Paige that I'm going to miss her." She said leaning into the passengers window. "I will and I'm sure she's going to miss having her big sister play with her." Maureen's smile got so much bigger hearing her mom say that, but before she could say anything else, there was a boy around her age that called her name. For a second it seemed like she forgot that Olivia was just talking to her making her laugh as she drove off from the school. _

_Olivia got the precinct and saw Paige playing with Eli on top of Elliot's desk, making her gasp scared that they were going to fall off. "Kids, don't sit on a desk. I don't want you to fall and get hurt." She explained to them, making Paige look at the ground finding Flinn in the whole where the chair usually is. "Flinn?" Olivia asked as she saw him with a slight smile on his face. "Hey Liv. I was just…" He didn't really know what to say that wouldn't make him sound like he was a feminine man, but after thinking of the kids that he was growing attached to, he didn't mind saying it. "I was playing with the kids. I've been watching them and making sure that they don't fall off." Olivia smiled at him as she helped him out of the space. _

_The door to Craigen's office slammed open with Elliot who was obviously very angrily about something rushing out of it. "What do you want me to do? Let him get my daughter?!" He yelled at Craigen who was barley coming out of the office. _

_Once Olivia heard that, her heart began to pound hearing what he just said. "What's going on!?" She said as she walked through the now quiet room. Elliot looked at Paige and felt tears form in his arms, not wanting anything to happen to his precious little girl that he just discovered that he had, but with the news that he just got, might ruin everything. "You know the number tattoo that she has on her neck?" He asked her, making her stomach do a flip. "Yea," She mumbled, terrified of what he was going to say next. "Well one of his men saw her tattoo I guess when he passed her and told Jay where she was. Now, we got a tip saying that he's coming to get her." _

_A/N: Ha! The tattoo is an important factor in this story! There is more drama coming to play in here. I hope to update soon : ) Review please 3 _


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

"What the hell do you mean that he's coming for her?" Olivia asked, her heart pounding in fear of losing her daughter after finding her after nine years. "The tip was from an undercover officer from narcotics saying that her tattoo are a signature thing of his. Mark his girls. Now, he says that he's coming for her."

"Hell no! He's not getting my daughter." She said through her teeth as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her wait. When she looked to see who it was, she saw Paige crying obvious that she heard what they were saying. "Don't let him get me, mama. I don't want to go back to Jay." She cried into her mother's side, soaking her shirt with her tears.

Olivia unwrapped her daughter's arms from her body and looked kneeled down just slightly, but enough where she was able to look at her eye-to-eye. "No one is going to take you, sweetie. Daddy and I aren't going to let that happen." She said, trying to convince the little girl that acted much younger than what she was, that they were going to protect her. Everyone in the unit was going to do everything in their power to make sure that nothing did happen to her.

As the day went on, Paige was next to her mom or her dad the whole time and she knew that that she wasn't going move from either of their sides, scared that something was going to happen if she did.

When it came time to pick up the kids from school, one of them had to stay with the kids while the other one went to go to get them. Elliot knew that Olivia needed to be with her and he learned not to get into the middle between the two of them.

"Are you going to be okay here by yourself?" He asked sincerely, not wanting to make her to paranoid about what was said that was going to happen to their daughter. "I'm fine, baby. I just wanted to make sure that she's in my sight 24/7." Elliot nodded understanding where she was coming from feeling the same way, but he had 5 other kids as well. So he took Eli with him to go get the other four of the children that were at school, leaving Olivia with Paige sleeping in her arms as she just rocked the sleeping child back and forth.

She just began to think about when she was pregnant as well as the day that she gave birth to Paige and decided to tell her, even though she was sleeping. "You know that when I was pregnant with you, all I could think of was how much that I loved you. I know that I should have kept you and now that I realize what you've gone through, I wish that I had a time machine just to make sure that I kept you. You were such an active baby, though. You would kick all the time and keep me up. I think I was lucky if I got five hours of sleep because I swear that I thought you were nocturnal." She couldn't help laughing a little bit at what she would think about those memories, but she continued as more memories popped into her head. "Then, oh my gosh, the day that I gave birth to you was the single most greatest day of my life. It didn't take long at all for me to push you out. I think that it only took three minutes for you to come out, but the labor felt like it took forever. Then when I saw you for the first time, I swear that I thought that a heart beat only for you. When you were gone, it felt like my heart stopped beating all together, because without you, I wasn't myself. You were my only reason for living and the only way that I could function was to think that your heart was beating at the same pace as mine. I love you so much Paige." She said trying to keep herself together forgetting that she was in the precinct with all of her co-workers.

Elliot on the other hand was sitting in his car thinking of a world where he was able to raise Paige with Olivia as a couple and never having to see his daughter feel all of the emotions that came with what she had went thought.

All of a sudden, his thoughts were interrupted by his children walking into the car talking about their days to one another, but all of a sudden, he heard Kathleen talking about Maureen having a boyfriend which immediately caught his attention. "Boyfriend?!" The car got quiet as that word had left his mouth. Maureen sat in her seat, not sure what to tell her father about Rick. "What do you mean you have a boyfriend?! Oh I don't think so young lady. You are way to young for a boyfriend."

"But, daddy. Rick is really nice and he says that he loves me."

"Oh no!"

"But,"

"No buts. I don't care what you say. No boyfriends." He said sternly looking at his daughter one last time before he began to drive back to the precinct, the car completely quiet.

Olivia say the way that Maureen walked into the room, her hands clinched and her face red. She knew that she was mad because that was the way that Elliot looked when he was beyond pissed. "Maureen, baby. What's wrong?" She asked concerned of why she was so mad. "Daddy won't let me be with my boyfriend." She knew that the boy that she saw her talking to when she dropped her off at school might be her boyfriend, but was hoping that Elliot wouldn't see or hear about him until she talked about it with him. Except with all of the stuff that's going on with Paige kind of reared her thoughts off course.

"Olivia, did you know that your daughter has a boyfriend?!" He asked stomping into the room, looking just as Maureen looked like when she walked into the room. "Uh," Was really all she could say, not wanting to lie to him. "You knew?!"

"Not a hundred percent, but I had a feeling when I dropped her off at school, but honey calm down. She's only eleven, it's just puppy love."

"She's eleven. The only thing she should love is puppies." She knew that there was no reasoning with him right now. She was going to have to wait till he calmed down, which wasn't going to be for a good while.

She kneeled down to Maureen's height and whispered, "I'm going to talk to your dad, but I want to talk to you when we get home, okay?" Maureen from mad to bawling in a second. She threw her arms around her mother who hugged her back. She knew that she hasn't had love from Kathy when she was here. She was going to make sure that she knew that she was going to be loved by her for the rest of her life.

Maureen let go of Olivia and said, "I love you, mommy."

"I love you more than you know." She replied touching the side of her face, but their mother-daughter moment was interrupted when Craigen called her into his office. She looked at Elliot who by then has calm down enough to watch the children while she goes talk to him.

When she got into the office, he shut the door behind them, making her realize that it had to be something that no one should know. "What is it, Captain?" She asked, beginning to grow scared about what he wanted to tell her. "Olivia, I know that you're her mother, but I thought that you needed to know the information that Elliot was too mad hear."

Her heart began to beat harder as her stomach felt like it was doing flips. "According to our source, he's got a man that he has to get Paige no matter what because apparently, there is a government official that has requested her and is paying a lot of money for her. He told me that he doesn't know who this person is, but that he is willing to do anything to get her." She was crying when she heard that there is someone that has requested her nine-year-old daughter for sex.

By that time, she wanted to scream, hit something, and want to kill everyone that had anything to do with the rapes of Paige. "I want to find this son of a bitch along with all of the people that help and send them to prison before Elliot and I kill them." With those words, she walked out of the office and back in to the room where all of her children were.

Everyone saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying making them all crowd around her asked, "What's wrong?"

"I…I just need to get my kids out of here." She said picking Eli up, taking Maureen's hand(the closest child to her) and told her whole family to walk out. Scared of what happened, Elliot helped them all hurry out of the precinct.

When they got outside, they didn't go to the car, she led them towards the park that was only a few blocks away from the building. "Liv!" Elliot called out, causing Olivia to stop and look directly at him. "Baby, what happened?" He asked looking at his girlfriend who had his son's head laying on her shoulder and his daughter holding tightly to her hand. "Let's just get to the park so that I can tell you what's going on. I don't want to talk about in front of the kids."

He knew that it had to be serious and agreed as the large family made their way to the park with Paige holding her father's hand.

When they got there, all of the kids began to play ground and their parents kept a close eyes on them while Olivia began to explain what Craigen had told her. "Jay has a man that is a government official that is willing to pay a lot of money to have…" She stopped as the lump in her throat got bigger, but continued, "To have sex with her." Elliot immediately turned red as he balled up his fists so tight that his knuckled grew white. When Olivia saw that, she placed her small olive hands over his as she went on, "He said that he was willing to do anything to get her back." She began to cry so hard that Elliot's anger was hidden for the time being and he wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, taking their eyes off their children. "Shh, baby. It's okay."

"No it's not! I want to kill every son of a bitch that hurt my little baby!" He just held her feeling the same way, but had to keep himself together for the kids as well as Olivia. He had to be the rock that held everyone together, but he was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a majority of his children cry out for their parents. That's when they saw them coming from the trees that were behind the playground. "Kids! What's wrong?!" Olivia said quickly jumping to her feet. "Someone took Paige and," Kathleen said completely out of breath, but once Olivia saw all of her kids minus Paige and Maureen, she whispered her second missing daughter's name.

There was two screams coming from the parking lot yelling, "Mommy! Daddy!" When the whole Stabler family heard the screams, they all ran(Elliot holding Eli) towards the screams.

The only thing that they saw was the two girls being pulled into a white rusted van crying their eyes out along with one man that she would luckily be able to describe. A man, Hispanic, short dark brown hair, a beard, no mustache, and very built. Elliot on the other hand got the license plate number DLE 934. He had that plate burned into his head as Olivia had the man in hers, because that was the only thing that was going to help them find their daughters.

AN: OHHH both girls kidnapped! HEHEHE! What did you guys think? Put some of what your guys think that I should put into here? I might put it in my story : ) R&R


End file.
